What Happens In Magaluf
by CBloom2
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Ethan in Magaluf? Well this is what happened in my world.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back again. This time it isn't a story from The King's Crossing! Are you impressed?**

**I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my last story - I know I didn't get round to thanking you all individually but I want you to know that I appreciate every single one of you!**

**So onto this story - based around Ethan's holiday to Magaluf that Cal arranged. We never got to find out how it went (I'm not being awful, but can you imagine Ethan in Magaluf?) so I've made up a version. Hope you like.**

**Usual disclaimer - I only own the people that you don't recognise from the show.**

**What Happens In Magaluf...**

_I'm going to kill Cal,_ Ethan thought, not for the first time since boarding the plane to Magaluf. He was three days into the first holiday that he had been on in years and the urge to pack up and fly back home was getting stronger and stronger by the hour.

_A holiday will do you the world of good,_ his brother had said, _leave it to me, I'll sort you out with a week in the sun, all inclusive, nothing to worry about apart from your tan._

Why had he listened to him? Why hadn't he done his usual research on a destination ? He usually did, but this time it had been different. Cal had really wanted to organise a get away for him after everything that had happened in the last few months - and for that reason alone, Ethan made himself stay.

The main problem had been that Cal, and everyone else for that matter, had neglected to inform him that Magaluf was one of the foremost destinations for Stag and Hen parties. He had worked that one out for himself when on the plane he was surrounded by a party of raucous men, who had obviously already had a few pints even at such an early time in the day. Ethan had been joined by the youngest of the group - the only one who seemed sober, "Someone has to keep them in check," he had commented to the young doctor. Then to add insult to injury, they had been allocated rooms on the floor below him, so the past two nights had been filled with noisy partying, which had left Ethan more tired than when he had first set off. He had tried to avoid them as much as possible, especially after one had almost vomited over his shoes earlier on that day.

Thankfully, at the moment, all was quiet, so Ethan decided to spend some time soaking up some sun by the pool.

Within ten minutes, Ethan was happily stretched out on a sun lounger, a book in one hand and a cold beer by his side. Now this he could get used to.

He had managed about a hour before his peace was disturbed, "Who comes to Magaluf to read a book?" One of the members of the Stag party called out at the top of his voice, causing some of the other holidaymakers to look their way. Ethan dropped his head, "Who comes on holiday just to drink themselves into oblivion?" he muttered. He thought he had been quiet but obviously he hadn't been as quiet as he had thought, "What did you say?" The 'Stag' strode forward, "We've come to party! If we want a drink then we're damn well gonna have one. What's it to you anyway?"

Ethan just sighed and shook his head. Why did he seem to attract all the bully boys, "That's shut you up - four eyes!" He sneered as he looked round at his friends to check that they were all watching him. They all cheered him on - clapping and high fiving.

"How old are you? Seven? Eight? Four eyes, really? That the best you got?" The 'Stag' clearly hadn't expected Ethan to talk back to him, "Personally I don't care if you drink yourself into a coma - but what I do care about is that I along with many others in this hotel have come away for some rest and relaxation and we don't appreciate it being disturbed by a bunch of yobs who can't drink responsibly!" Ethan shot back, anger coursing through him as his stomach tied itself in knots.

The man in front of him was clearly rattled. He took a menacing step forward - only to be stopped by the younger man that had sat next to Ethan on the plane, "Mike stop. It's our last night here - don't be stupid or you'll end up in a police cell again."

Mike glared at the younger man, then he stood down, "Yeah come on guys - he's not worth it."

Ethan closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on slowing down his breathing, while once again cursing his brother.

"Are you alright?" A voice broke him from his thoughts. He opened his eyes to see the youngest looking at him with concern.

"Yes I'm fine thank you," he reassured him.

"I'm sorry about Mike. He's always thought that he was the hard man of the group - always lets his mouth run away with him," he chuckled mirthlessly, "He's my brother...guess you can't choose your family can you?"

"No you can't. My brother organised this holiday for me - only it's not quite the rest that I expected."

"Is he older?"

"Yes he is, but he's not much wiser," Ethan chuckled.

The younger man smiled, "I'm Joe."

"Ethan," the young doctor shook his hand.

"So what brings you to Magaluf? If you don't mind me saying you look more like you would enjoy Rome or somewhere like that than heady Magaluf."

Ethan smiled again, thinking that Rome sounded really good right now, "I was in a car accident a few months ago - I've not been back at work long, but I was struggling, so my brother decided that I needed a sunshine break. He convinced me that I needed a good rest far away from work - the fact that he would have the flat all to himself for the week had nothing to do with it."

Joe laughed, "What is your job?"

"I'm a doctor...we both are...me and my brother - same hospital. What do you do?"

"When I'm not at college, I'm playing nursemaid to that nutter over there. I'm the youngest so I get lumbered with looking out for him - mind you if I didn't..."

He didn't need to finish the sentence. Ethan knew exactly what he meant.

"So your brother...he's getting married then?"

Joe blew out a long breath, "Yeah - she's pregnant. He's only twenty. He's working luckily..."

"I take it you're not that happy about it," Ethan watched the younger man's reactions.

"I am happy for him, if that's what he wants. He seems to really care about her and she does care about him, but I just don't know with a baby... I would hate to be saddled with a kid at that age," Joe insisted.

"Hmmm certainly seems to be quite young..." Ethan started, but decided to leave that conversation there, "What do you want to do when you've finished college?"

"I don't really know. I actually thought about medical school, but..."

"But what? It's great to have something to aim for," Ethan encouraged.

"It's tough though, getting into the right places for someone like me."

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with you is there?" Ethan was genuinely puzzled.

"Oh no not physically, but I don't exactly live in the best part of Holby..."

"You live in Holby? No way. Me and my brother work in the Emergency Department at Holby Hospital - small world. So where do you live?"

"That estate just before you get to the docks - I know it's not the Bronx but it's really tough to get out of there."

"Well if it's something you really want then you need to tough it out and push for your dreams," Ethan advised.

Joe looked at his watch, "God, I'd better get going," he said as he jumped to his feet. As he did so, he was unaware that something had fallen out of his pocket. Ethan noticed and picked it up, "Is that a blood glucose monitor?" He questioned as he handed it back to Joe.

"Yeah, that's why I have to go. Mike always leaves it behind when he goes on a night out. I need to get it to him otherwise he won't keep a check on his levels, " Joe explained as a frown of concern creased his forehead.

Ethan nodded his understanding, "Enjoy your evening. I hope it won't be to noisy when they get back."

"I'll try to keep them as quiet as possible, but unfortunately I can't promise. It is our last night here though, so hopefully your last few days will be more peaceful. I am sorry about your holiday being ruined," he finished sincerely.

"Just be careful," Ethan warned as Joe turned to leave.

Ethan spent a pleasant evening, having his dinner then a couple of drinks at the bar while watching the sunset. He could feel himself relaxing, so he decided to send Cal a text with a photo of the sunset. He was in bed, fast asleep by midnight.

Good grief! What was that incessent thumping? Sounded like someone was banging a drum in his head. He glanced at his phone - 2am. What the hell was happening at this godforsaken hour! Then he remembered the Stag party. Was this really them just getting in? Suddenly, he realised that the thumping was coming from his door. Groggily, he stood and made his way to the door, "Alright, I'm coming," he grumbled.

He pulled it open to reveal a frantic looking Joe, "Ethan, I'm really sorry - it's Mike...I can't wake him up..."

**So that's chapter one. Please let me know if you want me to carry on - thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter - I hope you know what it means to me. **

**Here is chapter 2 (obviously) - had to look up some of the medical stuff so it may not be quite right. Just to let you know that a 'hypo' that you see in the story is short for hypoglycaemia which is when the blood sugars go to low.**

**I hope this turns out as well on 'paper' as it seemed to be in my head haa haa.**

**What Happens In Magaluf...Chapter 2**

Ethan rubbed his sleep filled eyes, not really comprehending who was in front of him, "Joe...what?"

"It's Mike! He keeps dropping in and out on consciousness...can you come?" Joe pleaded, tears evident in his eyes.

"I take it he's been drinking?" Ethan already knew the answer but had to ask.

"What do you think? I know that he's having a hypo, I've been trying to give him some sugar but it's not helping!" Joe cried.

"Let me get some things," Ethan told him as he gathered up his phone, key to his room and a t-shirt.

He closed the door gently behind him, mindful of the other guests. Joe was already tearing his way towards the stairs - Ethan had to jog to keep up.

The young doctor could see that there was no use in trying to get any more information out of the younger man - he was beyond worried, so he bided his time until he got to the room.

"Where have you been?" One of the other men there demanded.

"I've been to get some help," Joe told him as he directed Ethan in the direction of his brother.

"What's he going to do? He can't even see right!"

Joe turned on him, "He's a doctor - so why don't you just shut your mouth and if you can't do that then get the hell out of this room!"

Seeing Joe in such a state seemed to sober everyone in the room up, "Erm perhaps we ought to go to our room and let them sort Mike out," a different man said as he helped the noisy man to his feet, "Joe let us know how he is will you?"

Joe nodded, closing the door as they left. Ethan was relieved to see the back of them, "Where is he?" as asked.

Joe led him to the bedroom, where Ethan saw the older man laid on the bed, very pale, eyes closed, already in the recovery position, "Has he been testing his bloods?"

"I gave him the machine..." he muttered as he got the monitor and turned it on, checking the activity over the last few hours, "Damn..."

"I take it that's a no," Ethan commented.

"God he can be so stupid!" Joe snarled.

"Give it to me - let's do a test, see what we're dealing with," Ethan explained as calmly as he could. He took the monitor from Joe, "Ok Mike, can you hear me?" He shook the younger man gently until he heard a groan from him, "I'm going to test your blood..." He proceeded to use the monitor on Mike. He waited for the beep to tell him the result, all the while keeping his eyes on Mike. He had his fingers on his wrist pulse and could feel his pulse pounding. His blood result came back, causing Ethan to sigh deeply, "What?" Joe demanded. Ethan showed him the monitor, "Oh God! What an idiot!"

Joe turned on his heel, shaking his head, mumbling to himself about idiots and about how he 'never listens'.

"Joe!" Ethan shouted after him, "Joe I need your help."

Joe paused in his mumblings and turned to the doctor, "What do you need?"

"We are not going to get any sugar down him at the moment so do you have any of that glucose gel?"

The younger man thought for a minute, then scrambled through one of the drawers in the room, "He's got an emergency kit somewhere...I know he has...I packed it...ah here we are." He pulled out a small box that contained glucose tablets, glucose gel and an injection as a last resort. He passed them to Ethan who immediately began to rummage through the box. Joe sat on the bed, out of Ethan's way but close enough to keep an eye on his brother. He pressed his own fingers to Mike's pulse point in his neck, gasping at how fast it was beating, "It happens when the blood sugar drops so low, but we'll get it sorted, try not to worry."

"How do you stay so calm?" Joe asked, truely amazed at how unfazed Ethan seemed to be.

"I suppose you get used to it in a way but it takes some doing. It also depends on what sort of person you are. I can quite easily get into a flap about the simplest of things, even though I know I'm doing the right thing - yet my brother...he's kind of a shoot first ask questions later kind of doctor...now let's see..." He got out the glucose gel and tried to push some into the inside of Mike's mouth, onto his cheek for absorption purposes, but he didn't have much success, "I managed to get a small amount of gel into his mouth so I will wait a few minutes and re-check his blood ."

Joe nodded his agreement, clearly still quite flustered, "Have you never seen him like this before?" Ethan asked.

"No. I've seen him have hypo's before but this is the worst I've seen him. But he's his own worst enemy sometimes - just take tonight for instance, he didn't eat before leaving for the bars, I mean that's rule number one with drinking with Diabetes. I kept trying to get him to supplement one alcoholic drink with a drink of water or something just to keep him hydrated, but he got wise to that so that didn't work. Now I realise that he wasn't even checking his blood sugars..."

"Sometimes they don't want to be thought of as different, they want to live like everyone else," Ethan offered.

"Yeah well it's better being a little bit different than not being here at all! How did he think I would tell Nicola? That's always been his problem...selfish..." He wiped away an angry tear, hoping that Ethan hadn't seen it. He had seen it but decided not to say anything, busying himself instead with rechecking Mike's blood. His next result was worse than the previous one. Ethan shook his head as he looked at the man laid on the bed. He was as pale as the sheets with a slight sheen of perspiration shining on his forehead, "Right it looks like it's plan B now - pass me the injection please."

Joe looked shocked, "But..."

"This last reading was lower than the one before. He's in danger of slipping into a coma, which is definitely not what we want, so I'm going to give him the injection and see where that leaves us."

Joe nodded slightly as he passed the doctor the injection. Ethan used it straight away, not leaving any time to think about it, "That's given him a massive shot of glucose which hopefully will act really quickly and help him to recover. If he doesn't wake up though, he will have to go to hospital," the young doctor explained. Joe shuffled up the bed more so that he could keep an eye on his brother.

Ethan left them alone while he went into the other room to find out details of the local hospital which are left in every hotel room. He needed phone numbers etc just in case.

A few minutes later, he tentatively made his way back into the bedroom, "How's he doing?" he asked quietly.

Joe looked his way and moved slightly so that Ethan could see that Mike was starting to wake up, "Ah-ha so our patient has decided to wake up I see. Joe can you do another blood test while I got and make him a sandwich or something else as equally loaded with carbohydrates."

Ethan made his way into the tiny kitchen area, rummaging through the cupboards. Luckily, when he opened the fridge he found that there were a couple of pre packed sandwiches shoved between the packs of Spanish beer. He grabbed a ham sandwich and dashed back to the bedroom. By the time he got back, Mike was sitting up, "How are you feeling?" Ethan asked him, casting a medical eye over the young man.

"Pretty lousy," Mike told him.

"I guess drinking yourself into a coma will do that to you!" Joe retorted, surprising both the other men in the room.

"Joe, I'm s..." Mike began.

Both men could see that Joe was now angry, "Don't even bother saying sorry Mike. You're getting married in a couple of weeks - you've got a baby on the way - what would I have said to Nicola if you had died?"

"Come on Joe...don't be dramatic," Mike chuckled.

"Erm Joe, I'm going to have to stay to monitor your brother overnight, could you sort me out some tea or coffee please," Ethan asked, giving the young man something to do before he blew his top. Joe looked at Ethan as if he had grown a second head, but nodded and left the room.

When Ethan was sure Joe was out of earshot, he turned to Mike, "You really ought to be more careful you know. You were so close to slipping into a coma. I'm sure you know that you should eat before you go drinking and keep hydrated while drinking. You should also test regularly because when you drink with diabetes you can't always tell when you are going to low..."

"I could tell," Mike began.

"If you could tell, then why didn't you stop?" Ethan asked confused.

"It's my stag do! Last few weeks of freedom and all that," Mike countered, "I'm not letting some stupid illness stop me from enjoying myself," he growled.

Ethan sighed, "Look Mike I'm not going to preach, but you have more than yourself to think about now. Joe was following you around tonight and by the sound of it has been all the time you've been here, making sure you had everything you needed, but when it came down to it you didn't take any notice of him. You've got a baby on the way...it's not just about you anymore."

"It's alright for you to say - you haven't got this illness hanging round your neck all the time..."

"No I haven't but I have friends who have it and they are still enjoying a normal life. They go out and enjoy themselves, but they do it sensibly, it doesn't make them any less of a person - and if you can't do it for you, then do it for your child or for your little brother...he was out of his mind with worry when you were in and out of consciousness...now eat this!" He thrust the ham sandwich in his hand and stared at him until he started eating it.

Ethan smiled as he left the bedroom to look for Joe. He found the younger man stood on the balcony breathing in deep breaths of air, "Joe," he quietly let the man know that he was there, "He's sat up now and eating. The worst has passed."

Joe just nodded his head, he was actually afraid to talk, "He's going to be alright you know," Ethan assured him. He put a gentle hand on his shoulder, surprised to feel small tremors running through him, "Look, I will stay with him and monitor him for the rest of the night. You go and get some sleep then in the morning we can make some arrangements for you getting home."

"I don't think I can sleep," Joe whispered, "I can't believe how close he came to a coma...all because..." he couldn't finish.

"You did everything you could Joe. I think the main problem was that he'd not had anything to eat before he went out and so he couldn't really tell that his blood glucose levels were dropping like a stone. Anyway, it looks like he's on the mend now so you go and get some sleep and I'll keep an eye on him."

"But I woke you up - you should go back to bed - I'll look out for my brother," Joe told him.

"That's exactly why I'm going to stay. I'm a younger brother who always seems to be looking out for the older one so I know what it's like - so as one younger brother to another...go to bed - no arguments!"

Joe finally smiled, "I don't know how to thank you Ethan."

"No need - just doing my job."

They both groaned at the cliche.

Joe poked his head around his brother's bedroom door before he went to bed, "Ethan, his eyes are closed again," he told the young doctor fearfully.

"I'm sure he's just asleep. Go to bed - I'll be here."

"Thank you," Joe yawned as he made his way to bed.

**So that's chapter 2! Didn't want to drag out all the medical stuff coz I'm not that good at it anyway. Probably another small chapter after this one although I'm not sure when it will be up as it's a bank holiday weekend and I've got things to do (for a change!). Please let me know what you think - thank you xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read this little offering of mine - it really does mean a lot.**

**Missed Ethan last night so I am consoling myself by finishing this story off.**

**I'm hoping that this reads as well as it seemed in my head.**

Chapter 3

"I had it sorted Cal! Do you really think that I can't cope without you?"

"Come on Nibbles, everyone knows how much you need me...except you!"

Ethan pushed the door open roughly while shaking his head, "Totally delusional," he muttered to himself as he picked up a file, ready to call the name on the front. Cal, who was following, was chuckling happily to himself, enjoying every moment of winding is brother up. Actually, his brother had only just started relaxing more in his company after arriving home from his holiday in Magaluf a few weeks ago. From what Cal could decipher from Ethan's grumblings, he had not had the best of times. All the older man had managed to pry out of him was 'stag parties' and 'busmans holiday'. Other than that, Ethan hadn't said much at all.

"Does someone called Ethan work here? He's a doctor..." they both heard a female voice asking at the reception desk.

Surprised to hear his name, Ethan looked up and saw a pregnant young woman stood there in a wedding dress. Cal nudged him, "Is there something you need to tell me little brother?" he smiled.

"What? No...I...no!" Ethan stuttered as he took a couple of steps towards the bride, "Erm, hello, I'm called Ethan," he ventured nervously.

The young woman swished round, "Oh. Were you in Magaluf about 3 weeks ago?" She asked.

"Yes...I was...why? Forgive me but I don't recognise you."

What happened next shocked the young doctor to the core. The bride launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a massive kiss on his cheek, "Thank you," she said tearfully.

Ethan was at a loss, whereas Cal thought it was hilarious.

"Oi! What are you doing with my wife?" A voice bellowed across the room. Cal immediately turned serious and stepped towards his brother, ready to step in and defend the smaller man if necessary - in his eyes, the owner of the voice didn't sound friendly.

Ethan turned in the direction of the voice, "Mike?" he breathed.

The man, who was dressed in morning suit, stopped in his tracks, then his face broke into a huge smile, "Oh my god! I don't believe it! You found him!"

He dashed towards the confused doctor and the bride. Most people in the reception area had stopped what they were doing, watching with interest the scene in front of them.

"Do you remember me?" Mike asked Ethan.

"Of course I do - you were the 'stag'," Ethan replied as he glanced at his brother, who was now getting an idea of why Ethan was so fed up when he got home from the holiday.

"Oh yeah...about that, I'm sorry I was an idiot - I didn't mean to ruin your holiday," Mike looked apologetic.

Ethan shook his head, "Don't worry, I got over it," he smiled, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting married judging by your dress? Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, everythings fine...this is Nicola, we're on our way to the reception..."

"Mike!" Another voice and pounding of feet on the ground. The owner of the voice skidded to a halt, "Ethan! She found you!" The young man grabbed the doctor in a hug.

Cal had had enough. He had no idea what was happening, but he understood that these men had all but ruined his brother's holiday, "Look I don't mean to be rude, "he started, "But what's going on? We are a busy ED you know..."

"Is this your brother?" The younger man asked Ethan, who was now starting to relax a little, "Yes. Cal this is Joe, Mike and Nicola. I met Joe and Mike on holiday..."  
"Yeah I got that..." Cal grumbled.

Joe chuckled, "You were right about him."

Ethan blushed a little, "Why are you here then?"

Nicola took a step forward once more, "I've wanted to find you and thank you for saving Mike's life in Magaluf. If you hadn't been there then he wouldn't be here today," she explained, tears pooling in her eyes.

Ethan blushed even more, "I didn't do anything..." he murmered.

Cal looked between each person, his eyes landing finally on his brother, who looked very uncomfortable, "What happened?" he asked.

Mike took up the story, "I was on my 'stag' weekend and I wasn't being exactly quiet about it...in fact I was being a right prat, especially to Ethan. On my last night, we went out and well...I'm diabetic but I didn't manage my condition very well that night..."

"He nearly died," Nicola interuppted, "If Ethan hadn't been there..."she gulped as Mike took her in his arms.

Joe took up the story, "I was struggling to keep him conscious - I had been chatting with Ethan over a couple of days, so I went to him hoping he might help, even though some of the guys had not been particularly nice to him - and he didn't hesitate. It was 2am or something like that and he just came with me. He sorted Mike out then watched him after he'd sent me to rest. He was so organised and calm, well, without sounding over dramatic, he was amazing."

Ethan felt really warm. He actually wanted to run away from all the attention, but he was cornered, "I didn't do anything special," he whispered.

"Well I disagree Ethan - so thank you for saving my husband," Nicola leaned forward and kissed him once more.

"You're welcome," he told her, smiling shyly.

Joe stuck out his hand, "I'm glad she found you, it was driving her mad. We are all really grateful - oh I passed my exams too."

"Congratulations Joe, I'm really pleased for you," Ethan shook his hand, watching as Joe led Nicola out of the ED. Mike was still stood there. Ethan threw a shy glance his way, "I've got something else I need to say..." he started, "Because of you, Joe has passed his exams and is applying to medical school - he's got a chance of getting out of the hell hole and you guided him to that. I could never have done that, even though there is nothing I wanted more, but living where we do...thanks for saving his life too," he finished as once more he grabbed Ethan in a massive bear hug.

Once the wedding party had left, Ethan was left standing in shock. Cal was watching his brother's reaction, smiling at the 'deer in the headlights' expression on the younger doctor's face. He laid an arm over his shoulders, "Proud of you nibbles, " he whispered as he reached for a file and called his patient.

Ethan shook himself out of his stupor and called his patient, who shook his hand and congratulated him as they made their way to cubicles.

After their shift had ended, Cal dragged his brother over to the pub, not taking no for an answer, "It's not every day I have a hero brother - we need to celebrate."

As they walked through the door, the place erupted into cheering and applause. Ethan looked like he wanted a hole to open up and swallow him, but Cal pushed him in. There was a bottle of champagne waiting for him from the bridal party, not to mention all the good wishes of his friends.

A hour or so later saw a slightly tipsy Ethan sat in a corner, as far away from the hustle and bustle of all the people as possible, but Cal found him, "You alright Ethan?" he asked, wondering why he was sat in the dark.

Ethan sighed, "Yes I just don't see what all the fuss is about - I didn't do anything that anyone else wouldn't do."

"I know that, but the fact that you didn't tell anyone..."

"There was nothing to tell. It was done with by the time I got home."

"I guess that's what meant by 'what happens in Magaluf, stays in Magaluf'!"

Ethan groaned and shook his head, "Only you Cal, only you."

**Well that's it. I'm not particularly happy with this, particularly the ending but I hope it reads ok.**

**Catch you next time xx**


End file.
